Honey
by Sombereyes
Summary: I saw only one thing in her eyes, simple; unmitigated in the slightest by her vows to her husband…the same one that afforded her this one transgression every full moon night, when her soul was at its brightest.


**Honey**

Nights like these, Mamoru and Usagi come over. The three of us have dinner together, that's all very routine. We watch a movie, or sometimes we play games until nightfall, and then, when it's time to retire for bed, it happens…

He stays in the guest room, Usagi stays with me.

It's a strange tradition, one that starts with honey sweetened tea. Usagi and I will go to my room, and Mamoru will make tea, she'll kiss him goodnight, and he will leave. Then Usagi and I will come together in a way that, quite honestly, I have a hard time even fathoming…it truly is hard to believe.

Even tonight, I had a hard time believing it, but there she was, sipping on her tea, just like she's done before.

The evidence of that fact sill lingers.

It was the taste in her kiss, the softness of her lips against mine. It wasn't a surprise, she had a sweet tooth, and even in her tea, she took honey, not sugar. I sighed as the sticky liquid touched my skin, her kiss lapping away the amber substance that trailed from my neck to my belly.

Her tongue lingered at my navel, and I shuttered when that kiss deepened and descended further.

"Usa…" I sighed, contently as she leaned up once more, her finger falling upon my lips. She replaced that finger with yet another honey sweet kiss.

I wanted to taste her, to return to her the warmth that she had bestowed upon me, but having none of it, she shook her head and loomed over me once more, golden locks of hair blanketing the both of us, as she melted into me.

In this, I could only allow her the power over me. One that she had so easily commanded with such a simple suggestion. Even still, I wrapped my hands around her, pulled her closer still, until there was nothing between us but the emotions we would not speak, yet, poured from another kiss as her leg separated mine.

A smooth thigh ordering my legs to part, in the selfsame gentle way that her kiss had disempowered me not a moment before.

Our hands met, palms sliding against each other before they wandered across heated flesh, cool sheets, and curtains of long tresses...that too, a contradiction.

Raven night against golden sun, just like the early morning outside.

Not yet light enough to see, not dark enough to hide in the shadows. It was the self-same in my room, on the floor, where bedding and been laid out…me on top of it, lost for the words that I wanted to say to her.

Because even in this, I should have spoken them, my kiss, my beating heart, they were not enough.

I looked to the wedding ring on her finger, as she reached up to again caress my cheek, my neck, my breasts, my belly, falling to the side, and along my hip, over my thigh, down, and then back up again, until she met me at my fullest desire for her. As always, I felt exposed, because Usagi saw all of me, my blush, knew of my desire, felt it...knew that I was not a master of my own body, when she so willingly took that control.

That I wanted her to have it, to take me, spoke volumes. That she wanted to, it meant the world to me.

In this, I saw only one thing in her eyes, simple; unmitigated in the slightest by her vows to her husband…the same one that afforded her this one transgression every full moon night, when her soul was at its brightest.

I nodded at her question, though I have no idea why she'd think to ask, my hips ever so slowly bearing down on the touch I so desired.

She once again kissed me, granting the wish I wanted, a half sigh, half moan, falling from me in a way I could not contain, as I held her to me, my nails at her back, biting into her shoulders at the intensity of it all…of the things I felt for her…the things I needed of her… I spread my legs further, bent my knees, and wrapped one around her for support because I had none.

Her touch was a maddening thing, I decided, when the sun began to rise several hours later, still wrapped up in her, still tangled up in her eyes, heart, and unspoken words...The door slid open, and I caught my breath as I held the sheets closer to the both of us…

The look in his eyes, it always made me uneasy…

Yet he did nothing but nod, kiss Usagi once, and leave for us a breakfast that he'd personally made…another routine, another gift of acceptance that I did not deserve…but he didn't seemed bothered, didn't let his eyes fall to my body, naked under the blanket. He merely set down a tray of honey sweet tea.

She thanked him, and absently I did too…because I didn't know what else to say.

There was nothing else I could say...

Not until the next full moon.


End file.
